The handling of waste products has been becoming one of the serious problems encountered by contemporary human beings because the waste products affect the ecology and have occupied more and more room which is precious to human beings. Many people are using incinerators to handle waste products. Theoretically speaking, sufficient oxygen and suitable dryness of the waste products are the two main factors for optimizing the combustion in the incinerators. Some conventional incinerators produce atmospheric pollution in the nature of bad odors because of the design. These defects provide insufficient oxygen and thus the combustion therein is not complete.